Destinations
by Vee-Jay Hedgehog
Summary: The continuation from Command Policy. New players are revealed and what is supposed to be a happy time for the students turns tragic during their field trip...


Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise, that credit goes solely to Brannon Braga and Co. of Paramount Pictures, who have been geniuses for 30+ years of Star Trek.  
  
Based loosely on a comic my rl bf is doing about the future generations of Enterprise NX-01's famous crew.  
  
The Continuation from "Command Policy"  
  
"DESTINATIONS"  
  
"You're running a thin line, Vee-Jay Reed." From the window of one of the uppermost floors of Starfleet Command stood an Academy student. He wasn't just any old student either. He was Magellan Zalinski, leader of the Secret Service. He had recently discovered Vee-Jay's involvement in protecting William and Deanna Riker and was now taking steps to ensure her protectiveness over them backfired during the field trip. "So it begins," he smirked, watching the students file out of the Academy in droves towards the many shuttlecrafts. "Now we'll see who's top dog around here, Reed."  
  
Vee-Jay yawned tiredly. She'd been up half the night making sure her plan to protect William and Deanna Riker was as perfect as it could be. Seated next to her was James Archer, her friend and the adopted son of William and Deanna. James nudged her. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he joked. "Sorry." James noticed she looked as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Was up all night. I couldn't sleep," she lied. "Excited?" "I don't know." "Well," James said after a moment. "I guess you could sleep on my shoulder. Uh, that is, if you'd like?" No one else was paying them any attention on the shuttlecraft. All of them were more preoccupied with where there were heading, laughing and talking about what they'd do on the field trip. Vee-Jay nodded. "Thanks, James." "No problems with me, Vee-Jay." James shifted a little in his seat, allowing Vee-Jay to rest against him. She was asleep within minutes of the shuttlecraft taking off. Porthos Junior and Albert lay on the floor next to their feet. There wasn't much room, but they made do. James reached over after a while and pulled Vee- Jay closer to him, falling asleep himself. "They're so cute when they snuggle up like that," Isaac teased. "They do make kind of a cute couple," Elson nodded. "What was Vee-Jay doing last night anyway?" Jesse asked. "Her lights were on well after I went to bed!" "Don't know really," Simon shrugged. "She's really pushing it though. She need a break before she kills herself working late like that!"  
  
Vee-Jay stirred slightly. In the depths of her mind an eerie landscape had stretched out before her. She could feel her heart pounding as though she'd just finished a four minute mile. "I'm not in Starfleet Academy anymore," she said out loud. "Or on the shuttlecraft sleeping on James' shoulder, which now pertains the question. Where in the heck am I?" "On the road to the Reed Family Line's destiny, sweetheart. Yours." Vee-Jay whirled around. Standing behind her, in all his regal bearing, was her father, Admiral Richard Reed. "Daddy!" she cried. "Your Mother and I have always been proud of you, Vee-Jay, even though you saw little to nothing of us before you came home and found us murdered." "Daddy, why? Why? Why were you taken from me?" "Because he discovered, along with me, that Starfleet Command was taking steps into the complete and total destruction of the alliances they made in the past." Admiral Thomas Archer appeared. He smiled warmly at Vee-Jay. "Thank you for being a friend to my son, Vee-Jay. He needs a female friend like you to challenge him, to keep him in line, where Justina and myself never could." "Why am I even here, Father?" "Because of me, Vee-Jay." "Mother?" Vee-Jay gasped. "Honey, I never got the chance to tell you what species I was," Aleecia Reed smiled sadly. "I was a Betazoid. Full-blood." "Betazoid?!" "This is why you're experiencing these dreams now, honey. It's because you've reached the same level of maturity as my people have. Your sixth sense is linked to your half-Betazoid blood. You will always be able to tell what those around you are thinking. It will be a gift and a burden to you." "Grandfather?" Vee-Jay asked. "He has moved on, Vee-Jay," Richard replied. "He's gone from this plane. But he will always be here." Richard's cold hand touched Vee-Jay's chest. She gasped out loud, feeling her heart constrict tightly.  
  
"Vee-Jay?" A concerned voice brought her back to reality. Vee-Jay realised her cheeks were wet with tears. She felt so out of it. It was then she felt James' arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright? You had a nightmare I think." "I don't know." James pulled her into a hug. "You okay now?" he asked. Vee-Jay noticed there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "Uhh, yeah," she replied. "Thanks." "James and Vee-Jay sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Vee-Jay and James blushed, embarrassed as Elson, Simon, Jesse and Isaac sang the old schoolyard song. This torture of them both continued well into the trip.  
  
"Her Mother was a Betazoid? Well, this is an unexpected development!" Magellan Zalinski stood before Admiral Alynna Nechayev and the others in her council. He had just received this startling piece of news from Alynna herself. "What do you suggest I do now, Admirals?" "Keep an eye on her, but stay well out of her range. If she senses you or hears your thoughts, you could very well jeapordise the entire plan." "How do you suppose I do that?" Magellan asked. "Vee-Jay and I have worked alongside each other for the last decade, since we just kids. It won't be easy to mask anything from her!" "You had better consider taking steps into preventing her senses from picking you up, Commander," Alynna warned, her voice a low snarl. "Or your head will be next." Magellan gulped audibly. "Y-Yes, Ma'am," he stuttered, bowing and then departing from the room. Holy criminy, what have I walked myself into?  
  
James sighed as he and Vee-Jay entered their cabin. They'd been the only pair of students left so there was no chance of them being grouped up with the others. Not that James minded terribly about Vee-Jay. She was a good friend to him. Vee-Jay meanwhile cursed inwardly. How in the hell was she supposed to keep an eye on James' foster parents when she wasn't anywhere near their cabin? But, secretly, she was glad she was with James. The guys had let up somewhat after they'd arrived and disembarked - especially when the bag compartment had suddenly unlocked and its contents landed smack bang on top of the four helpless guys. She and James had laughed their heads off. It had been easy to convince James she didn't pose any threat to his command dreams, but she was unsure how he felt about her as a friend. They'd only been at the Academy for less than a month and having a boyfriend/girlfriend in the first year was usually discouraged. Vee-Jay couldn't help but like James more than she should have. Lord, Almighty. How am I supposed to concentrate on this mission to protect James' foster parents if I can't shake him for more than a minute? It was traditional for each group of students to get to know one another during the evening campfire and luckily, Jesse and the other boys let James and Vee-Jay into their little circle. The purpose of this exercise was to help understand each other. "So," Simon smiled. "Who'd like to start?" "I'll start," a girl to Isaac's left smiled. "I'm Moreta Leiquinne and I'm from Bajor." "I'm Isaac Keifford and I'm from Southern Wisconsin." "I'm Adam Mayweather and I'm from Florida." "I'm Jesse Barclay and I'm from West Virginia." "I'm Simon "Trip" Tucker the Tenth and I'm from New Zealand." "I'm James Douglas Archer and I'm from Southern California." "I'm Victoria Elisha Julia Reed, but you can call me Vee-Jay. I'm from Los Angeles" "I'm Davis Longford and I'm from Denver, Colorado" "I'm Lonville Markinsonn and I'm from New Orleans." "I'm Ricki Harlann and I'm from Arkansas." "I'm Morton Duvall and I'm from Ireland." "I'm Elson Sato and I'm from Korea." "And I'm Justiel D'Mornay. I'm from Germany." "So, who here likes a good game of football?" Jesse piped up. "Oh good grief!" Moreta rolled her eyes. "You boys and your sports! Hey, Vee-Jay! Girltalk!" "I'm with you on that one!" Vee-Jay agreed, getting up from where she was sitting next to James. "Girls!" the boys groaned in unison as Moreta and Vee-Jay walked away.  
  
Once they were a safe enough distance from the boys and out of their sight, Vee-Jay crossed her arms at Moreta. "Just what the hell are you doing here, Moreta?" she demanded. "Look, there's no way you can convince Admiral Riker and his wife that they're in danger without the word of a Vice Chancellor's daughter to back you up!" Moreta retorted. "Besides, you can't do this alone.not with Magellan lurking around." "Magellan?!" "SHH!" Moreta hissed, clamping her mouth over Vee-Jay's. "Yes, Magellan. Markus saw him meeting with the Council shortly after you left. I think he knows what you're up to, girl." "That wouldn't surprise me," Vee-Jay grumbled. "He was always making out he was better than me." "Technically his age is all that beats you, hon. You've got way more up here than he does." "Suggestions?" "I say we confront the Admirals now in their private cabin. No one will suspect anything if I'm the one that goes first and tells them everything. I'll let you get the merchandise to prove it to them." "You got it." "Meet ya at their cabin."  
  
"Wonder where the girls have disappeared to?" James yawned. The fires were already out and he stood waiting for her to appear. "Where is she?" he wondered. "And that other chick, Moreta too." James caught sight of the two girls coming towards him, still laughing and talking. He waved as Moreta bid Vee-Jay farewell and dashed off towards her group's cabin. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I was worried about you." "Since when have you ever been worried about me?" Vee-Jay smirked, playfully shoving him. "Since now. You should've been back two hours ago!" "Has it really been two hours?" Vee-Jay asked, surprised. It took that long to convince your foster parents about the so-called 'mercy' killings the Admiralty has been doing to their best and brightest, Vee-Jay thought. Luckily the measures Moreta and I took should cover up any trace of suspicion. "Come on, I'm tired and we got a long day tomorrow." "You got it, James." Vee-Jay slipped out of her uniform and into her standard night clothes while James did the same. She couldn't help but notice how well-built her companion was. Easy, woman! Get a grip! It's your job to make sure he doesn't catch on that you like him! "Like what you see?" James teased, getting into his bunk. "Pfft," Vee-Jay snorted, getting into hers. "I've seen better muscles on a Clydesdale!" "You're jealous." "Get real!" "You are!" "Watch your tackle or you might end up without 'em during the night, Mister!" "You wouldn't be able to do nothin' in the dark!" "You'd be surprised, buster!" "Goodnight, Juliet." "Goodnight, idiot." As the lights went out in the cabin, Vee-Jay listened to James settle down to sleep. She smiled and then closed her eyes herself. If the plan was going to work, she'd have to be up early to ensure it did.  
  
James awoke to the sounds of chirping birds. He yawned, stretched and looked over to Vee-Jay's bunk. His heart skipped a beat when he realised it was done up and empty. He threw the covers off himself and reached for his clothes. As he got dressed, he noticed how quiet and still the camp area was, as if no one else was up yet, even though it looked like late morning. He raced out of the cabin, heading down to the lake.  
  
Vee-Jay swam through the crystal clear waters of the lake, enjoying the gentle feel of the soothing, slightly chilly water. She surfaced and threw her head back, her long brunette hair flipping back and slapping against her shoulders. "Ah," she sighed, paddling to keep herself afloat. "This is heaven on Earth!" "Vee-Jay!" "Uh?" Vee-Jay turned back towards the small pier. Standing there was a very worried-looking James. "What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" he yelled. "Enjoying what I can of this field trip, stupid!" "Get outta there, dammit! You'll get us both killed!" "James?" James gasped and whirled around. To his surprise, he saw his foster Mother and Father heading towards them in Starfleet swimsuits and carrying towels.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" "We met Vee-Jay last night and she suggested a morning swim to freshen us all up before our hike through the riverlands," William explained. "You've got your swim shorts on underneath your uniform, right? Come on, son! Have some fun!" "Mom.?" he asked, looking confused. "What better way to get to know your friend than by spending some time doing the things she likes?" Deanna chirped, patting his cheek gently. "CANNONBALL!" James, Will and Deanna turned and raced away from the pier as an over- enthusiastic Jesse appeared, swinging over the lake via a rope he'd set up earlier on the previous day. He landed with an almighty splash, almost hitting Vee-Jay. "You idiot!" she yelled, laughing. "WHOO! COLD!" Jesse shrieked. "BANZAI!!!" James watched as Isaac, Simon, Lonville and the other guys appeared, racing straight into the chilly waters of the lake. He looked at Vee-Jay, currently splashing Jesse as he tried to grab her. "Aw what the heck?" James shrugged. He stripped off his uniform and dived into the waters. The first thing he realised was how cold it was, and the second thing he realised when he surfaced was that Vee-Jay looked happier and more relaxed than she'd done in the first few days he'd known her. "Gotcha!" "Hey!" Vee-Jay cried, giggling. James held her tightly, snickering as she tried to wiggle free. "That's for scaring me this morning!" "Bull! Since when have I ever scared you?" Vee-Jay managed to slip an arm free and dunked James headfirst into the water. As he came up spluttering, Vee-Jay dived underwater and surfaced over the other side of the group. "Whoa!" James panted, wiping the water from his eyes. "You're good!" "Not as good as me! BANZAI!" "Ahhh!" James shrieked as Moreta dived over the top of him. Moreta surfaced just a few feet away from Vee-Jay, laughing at the way James had shrieked. "You shriek like my Grandmother!" "I do not!" "You do so!" Vee-Jay snickered. "Hey, heads up!" Vee-Jay ducked as a ball shot past her, almost beaning James in the head. He caught it just in time. "Pass it here!" Isaac yelled. "Forget that wuss! Over here James!" Jesse yelled. "No way! Over here!" Moreta called. "Forget the chick!" Elson smirked. "Give it here!" James passed the ball over to Elson. "I pick Moreta, James, Isaac, Davis and Lonville on my team!" Elson laughed. "Screw you! James is on mine!" Jesse smirked. "I'll be back soon," Vee-Jay panted. "I'm gonna ask your Dad about the hike." "Okay," James smiled as Vee-Jay swam away. "Game on!" Elson yelled, flinging the ball over towards Davis. William and Deanna saw her approach them and beckoned her closer. "We contacted Jean-Luc and the others. They're making for the HQ as we speak," Will whispered. "Good to hear," Vee-Jay panted, keeping her voice down. "What about the both of you? You understand the plan right?" "Must we really do this?" Deanna asked sadly. "It's the only way. James will just have to endure, like the rest of them will." "Knowing he has a friend like you somehow eases the burden, Vee-Jay," Will smiled. "But what will happen to you after the Admiralty discover you were.?" "Markus and I have worked it out. Don't worry about me. Remember though, you and Deanna must make it to the Pass before the accident. If you don't, then we're in a heap of trouble." "Will we see him again?" Deanna asked quietly. Vee-Jay glanced back at her friends, focusing on James for a moment. "I can't make any promises. After this, I'm afraid you will not be able to leave the HQ for any reason until we can ensure everyone's safety." "But James needs us," Deanna began. "Imzadi," Will soothed. "Vee-Jay is right. We both saw the proof last night. We must trust her and her judgment from today onwards." Deanna said nothing for the longest moment. Then she finally bowed her head and nodded. "Alright. You have our trust, Vee-Jay." "Thank you, Admiral, Counsellor," Vee-Jay nodded. "What's up for the hike?" "Just a mountain trail I discovered with Jean-Luc years ago," Will smiled. "Be ready at 1300 hours sharp." "Yes, Sir!"  
  
"You suck at water polo, Jesse!" "I do not! Not my fault James dunked me!" "Good one James!" Vee-Jay and Moreta rolled their eyes. Boys and their sports drove them crazy sometimes. "Hey, do you think those things won't go off prematurely?" Moreta whispered. "Doubtful," Vee-Jay whispered back. "And if they do, we'll have some explaining to do." "Hey!" Admiral Riker called out. "Come on you two! This is no time for girltalk!" James and the other boys sniggered. Vee-Jay was extremely tempted to give James the universal greeting for 'I hate you'. "Jerk," she muttered. "Yes he is," Moreta agreed. "Vee-Jay?" Deanna whispered. "What do we have to do?" Vee-Jay checked her chronometer. It was almost time. "Tell your husband to stop for a break. Moreta and I will do the rest." "Alright." Within moments of Deanna asking Will to stop the group, an explosion ripped through the forest quite close to where the group was. Frightened students scattered as bits of trees rained down around them. James immediately went for his Mother. "MOTHER!" "James! Look out man!" Isaac grabbed James and pulled him away as a large tree trunk separated him from his Mother. "What the hell was that?!" Jesse cried. "I don't know!" Amidst all the confusion, the Admiral and his wife, Vee-Jay and Moreta had disappeared. James and the other boys rounded up everyone and headed straight back. "Hey, wait a sec!" Isaac cried. "Where are the Admirals, Vee-Jay and Moreta?" James halted, looking back towards the forest area. "You're not seriously thinking they went in there, do you?" Elson asked. "I don't know." A second explosion, more powerful than the first, shook the ground. A massive fireball erupted from the forest. "Shit!" "Everybody! This way!" James didn't give Vee-Jay and Moreta a second thought as he and his mates tried to get everyone back to camp safely. From here on in, those girls are on their own!  
  
Badly shaken by what had happened, Elson and Isaac had taken it upon themselves to contact Starfleet Command. Magellan and the Secret Service team arrived within the hour to investigate the cause of the explosions. By that time also, Vee-Jay and Moreta had returned, Moreta supporting Vee- Jay as she had been injured. Magellan immediately had Vee-Jay arrested the second he saw her. "Hey! What gives?" James demanded as the MPs grabbed her. "She had nothing to do with this!" "She had everything to do with this," Magellan sneered at him. "Vee-Jay comes from a long line of traitors to Starfleet Command! She had involvement in this!" Bingo, Vee-Jay thought, I knew it. He is looking to bust my ass back to the Gulag! "Fan out around the area!" Magellan ordered. "Find the cause of those explosions and locate Admiral and Lady Riker!" Magellan turned back to Vee-Jay. "You're a traitor," he snarled at her. "And you're an asshole, so we're even," Vee-Jay fired back. "Leave her alone!" Moreta cried. "She was hurt back there, you bastard!" "More than likely faking it!" Magellan kicked Vee-Jay hard in the ankle. To his surprise, she shrieked in pain and it didn't sound like she was faking it either. "What the--?" he gasped. "See? You're an asshole!" Moreta snarled. "She IS hurt!" "Leave her be!" Isaac yelled. Elson rallied alongside Moreta. "Leave her alone!" The MPs released Vee-Jay as Moreta and Elson supported her. Magellan seemed shocked for a moment until one of his own came up behind him. "Sir?" "Lieutenant Commander Delson? What is it?" The Lieutenant Commander whispered something in Magellan's ear. Magellan's face grew dark. "Cadet James Douglas Riker? I'd like a private word with you." "The hell do you want?" James snapped. "A private word, if you please." James reluctantly followed Magellan to one side. Vee-Jay knew Magellan's team had found the bodies. Within moments, James looked as though he'd lost his entire world. Isaac and the others immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh no." "No way." "This can't be happening." "Oh my God." Silently, Vee-Jay wished there was a better way to have pulled this off, but James' reaction to this had to be genuine or else Magellan would have discovered her. And now the trouble begins, she thought. Magellan turned back towards Vee-Jay. His eyes narrowed as Delson continued to explain what he and the team had found. "Arrest her!" he ordered. "For the double murder of Admiral and Lady Riker!" Moreta and the others protested but Vee-Jay was taken by force from them by the MPs. Magellan lifted her chin and smiled cruelly. "We'll see you back at the Admiralty, traitor. Your little insurrection has failed." "Doubtful that anything will come out of this that'll work in your favour, dimwit," Vee-Jay retorted through gritted teeth. "The law stands," Magellan announced, loud enough for the other students to hear. "TAKE THE TRAITOR AWAY!" James could only watch, tears falling from his eyes as the MPs and Magellan took Vee-Jay away. Whatever had happened back there had sealed her fate; once and for all.  
  
Or so everyone thought.  
  
~*To Be Continued!*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, it seems to me that Vee-Jay's just walked, or is that limped, her way right into the lion's mouth! What happens next will bring the Federation to its knees as the Secret Service and the Admiralty go head to head with Vee-Jay's still-unknown faction! Will things work out in favour for Vee-Jay's plans or will the Admirals gain the revenge they so greatly want? And what about James? What's going to happen now that his foster parents are dead? What the outcome will be is anyone's guess. 


End file.
